Sentimental Love
by DarkDemonGirl1985
Summary: DoofXPerry slash. Perry somehow gets his emotions doubled up, unleashing new and alien feelings for his nemesis. While Doofenshmirtz is wanted by someone as a missing piece and he will stop at nothing to achieve that goal. I suck at summaries, so there e-e
1. Chapter 1

_Gotta hide, gotta hide..._

A small figure sprinted through the rain in the Danville park. It quickly darted into a bush and crouched down, breathing heavily but silently. Tears trickled down it's face, but it roughly brushed them away and opened the duffel next to it.

"...Food... check... water... check... cell phone... check... money...-"

"Check."

The bush was suddenly ripped out of the ground and thrown to one side. A dark shadow loomed threateningly over the figure on the ground, who was staring at him in horror.

"_There_ you are, Perry the Platypus."

* * *

><p>The day that probably started it all was the day life, doctor's and platypus agent's, was spun around from normal to bizarre.<p>

Perry the Platypus was a normal pet living in his special, creative, wonderful owners' home. He had a job as a secret agent, like most animals in the Tri-State Area did that was beneficial for him, plus entertaining once in a while; He had a nemesis, who, though an idiot and a goof ball, could bring havoc to the city if it weren't for Perry, and who was also easy to defeat; He had owners Phineas and Ferb, who, as I just said were creative and wonderful whom he love dearly, as did they. A life he was fortunate to have.

What made it better was when he found his mate. Someone to love in a way you couldn't do with your owners

Love was really a supplementary matter to the platypus. The only people he really loved were his owners, Phineas and Ferb. He never though about any other love besides that. He thought it would distract him from his job and family. He didn't need anything else besides that anyway. Perry's life was fine just the way it was.

Until he started having strange feelings around his nemesis. Then things started getting complicated.

It was hard to get uncomfortably close to Dr. Doofenshmirtz without feeling... _uncomfortable_. Perry would even sometimes blush lightly feeling flattered when the doctor would compliment the platypus without even meaning to. Perry would try to ignore these feelings, which seemed to be getting stronger every day, and try to stay on top, but it got harder and harder not to wince whenever Doofenshmirtz hit the wall, or to stop himself from helping him up when he tumbles head first back into the wall.

And, unfortunately, it wasn't just those feelings that had mysteriously doubled. Feeling angry, happy, or sad was getting too easy. Those kinds of emotions seem to have somehow become twice as powerful. When he was happy, he felt _too_ happy. He would feel giddy, and it might even show on his face, which was usually easy to keep blank. When he was angry, he was _angry_. It was hard not to punch a wall, or have a tantrum, or kick whoever made him mad in the first place. When he was sad or depressed, he could make a scene if he wanted to. These emotions, along with plenty others, seemed to double up lately, and Perry still didn't know why. He didn't want to ask Carl for a scan -those shy emotions wouldn't let him- and he was too afraid to ask anyone, thinking of what they would do if he did said anything -again very powerful emotion- so Perry didn't know what to do but do his best to cope with them. The only emotion now that wasn't cooperating was the one he had around his nemesis.

Days after the first realization of the problem, Perry begged Monogram to send someone else after Doof, "saying" that he was sick to his stomach, which was kinda true. He stayed away from DEI as long as he could -which was about two weeks- trying to repair his emotional wall with no success, before Monogram made him go back. Doofenshmirtz was waiting with lots of questions.

"So, where have you been the past two weeks anyway, Perry the Platypus?" he now asked while trying to tighten the screw on his remote, which had unscrewed while he was ranting at Perry. The platypus was trapped in an "old fashion" robot claw tight around his torso and arms. "Monobrow said that you were sick, but for two weeks? I didn't think it's possible for someone like you to be sick for that long."

Perry just glared, trying not to show anything suspicious.

"Not gonna talk, huh? Well- ha! All fixed." Doof then started going off track and started talking about how stupid manuals were, especially the one that showed him how to create the -Inator. Perry didn't want to listen, so he zoned out and tried to think of a way out of the claw.

"Hey! You're not even listening to me!" The doctor's face suddenly got very close to Perry's, glaring at him. "That's rude, you know!"

All the agent could think about was how close his nemesis was to him. He leaned backward and stared back eye to eye, flushing a little.

"And you're still not listening. You know I can tell when you're not, right?"

_Can he tell my other facial expressions too?_

Because of how close he was to him, Doofenshmirtz could suddenly notice how uneasy Perry looked. And that his face had a hint of a reddish color. "Hey, wait a minute. Are you... blushing?"

Perry shook his head in horror, realizing the danger and trying to stop blushing, but it only got worse. Plus he couldn't take his eyes off of the others. He never really noticed how pretty his dark blue eyes were- ugh, stop!

"Yes you are! Look, you're going red right now!" Doof was confused. He's been this close to Perry before, and never had he reacted like this. "Why are you doing that? Do I smell bad? I did take a shower yesterday." He backed up to smell his armpits giving Perry a rest from those dark, seducing eyes.

"No I seem to smell fine. Why are you getting uncomfortable all of a sudden, Perry the Platypus?"

_Ugh, can't you just ignore me and continued with your evil plot?_

The doctor sat back on his heels on the ground. He wasn't going to go anywhere until he found out what was wrong with his nemesis. He didn't want any more distractions during their battle later, or he knew he would be late for the movie he intended to see later. "Come on, what's wrong? I wanna know so we can continue with our battle. I don't want to fight you if you're gonna act like this, plus I got a movie to go to later and I don't wanna be late."

_He does care..._

Now Doofenshmirtz could see a hint of a smile on Perry's face. This was getting disturbing. "OK, now you're smiling? You're really starting to freak me out, Perry the Platypus. Did you eat something bad? Or is it the side affects from being sick before? Come on, I need answers."

What the hell was he suppose to tell him? Now Perry's smile faded and he looked strained. He didn't know what to say. Or do. He didn't even know what was wrong himself. There was silence for a long time. Doofenshmirtz stared at Perry while Perry stared at the ground, feeling pressure under his nemesis gaze.

"Perry?"

Perry looked up slowly and fearfully, and Doof saw that his eyes were wet, and his face looked pained.

He asked in a quiet voice, "Are you OK?"

Perry finally gave in and shook his head. No, he wasn't. He didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he hated it. He hated not knowing why he was acting this way. He didn't want to get all weak and such in front of his nemesis. It was embarrassing.

The doctor knew he was finally getting somewhere and continued in the same voice, "Do you mind telling me why?"

Perry couldn't take it anymore. He hung his head and started to tremble, trying to look away from his nemesis, who was probably laughing at him inwardly. Stupid emotions. Hell with them all.

But Doof was stunned. He didn't expect _this_ to happen. Before he could rethink what he's doing, he pulled out the remote and pressed the button, releasing Perry from the claw. Perry stumbled, his legs feeling like jello, into Doofenshmirtz arms and sat on his lap, head in his hands and started crying into them. The doctor hugged his nemesis close to him, wishing he would stop soon. He really hoped no one was watching him now, otherwise they would put him to shame forever.

Gradually, the sobbing ceased and Perry was only sniffling. Doofenshmirtz decided to set him on the ground and hand him a tissue. Perry took it gratefully and blew his beak into it before looking back at Doof. He was still surprised at what he had done. He didn't think Doofenshmirtz would do something like that. Though he does have a change of heart from time to time, he knew that. He just didn't understand why Doof would try to _comfort_ him at all.

"OK, let's take some deep breaths now, just to calm you down more." Perry obeyed and tried his best without trembling. "You feeling better now?"

Perry shrugged still staring at the doctor._ Eh..._

"OK, now can you tell me what the problem is? You can't hide it anymore, I know something's wrong now."

_No shit, Sherlock._

But Perry shook his head.

Doof was getting impatient. "Well, why not?" The platypus shrugged, giving him a helpless look. "You don't know?" Perry nodded.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"So you don't know what's wrong with you?" A nod. "Do you mind telling me about _how_ you're feeling at the moment?"

Perry was suddenly wary. Why should he trust him? He was an evil scientist, it wasn't their nature to help their nemesis with mental problems.

_You know he would listen, _a voice said softly in his head._ He's Doof anyhow. He just would.  
><em>

_How do you know? He wants to be evil. He could use my problem against me, _he argued with himself.

Doof noticed Perry's hesitation. He sighed in frustration and looked at his watch. Look at him. He was sitting with a platypus acting like a Dr. Phil- though Doof was sure he could be a much better Dr. Phil than Dr. Phil could, he's seen all his episodes, he knows all the strategies- when he should be getting ready for a movie. And it was the sequel to Evil Guidelines to the Universe! He had been waiting for the movie forever!

"Look," He began, trying hard to be calm, "why don't you just go home and take the day off. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow and we can finish our battle then. Bye, curse you Perry the Platypus, whatever." Doofenshmirtz stood up and turned off his machine. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready to see a movie." He walked off to his room, leaving Perry the Platypus on the floor, who was feeling strangely more upset that before.

* * *

><p>Kay, dis is the revised version of Stupid, Stupid Emotions, along with a new name. Again, as i said in an Author's Note in the original version, first read the original if you haven't yet, then review this or that and tell me what you think, and then go to my page and vote for which you like better: the revised, or the original. I'm hoping everyone likes the revised, cause i finally have a real plot for dis story, and it's better to use the revised to match everything else. I could still use the original, but it would be really hard e_e (plus it kinda sucks anyway T_T).<p>

Bye, so long, farewell, see ya latter alligator, whatever. ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say last time: Me does not own Phineas and Ferb. :( Just this story and any people you don't recognize ^^ **

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz yawned as he sat at the foot of his bed searching for his grind guard in his drawer. It had been a long and tiring evening. After the movie- which turned out to be a bunch of crap. Why oh why did Brunhilda have to give up evil for some goofy crackpot? I mean, it was so ridiculous! That's why the books are always better- he had gone out to dinner at an Italian restaurant- which also turned out to be terrible- and went to "buy" a book- at least no one caught him :)- and by the time he finally escaped the thugs who started chasing him around for something I'd rather not talk about, it was after 8. Then the traffic somehow got heavier and it took another half hour for Heinz to even get to his street.<p>

Now the doctor was exhausted as he slid under the covers and made himself comfortable. He wasn't too giddy about the evening events, but it just rolled off his back, like everything else did. If that's what you get for being evil, he'll deal with it. It was worth it anyway.

His eyes had just closed when the phone suddenly rang.

Doof sat up quickly, took off his grind guard, and grabbed the phone on the bedside table. He groaned inwardly as he read the caller ID. "Hello, _Roger_. What do you want?"

"Hello, _Heinz_," his brother answered with the same tone of loathing. The he said more cheery, "Just wanted to catch you before you crashed. You know I've been trying to get to you for a while."

"Oh really."

"Yes. I wanted to tell you about the party Mother's throwing."

"What?" That got Doof interested. A party? Since when is it that _Mother_ hosts the parties? "Do you mean _you're_ throwing the party for her?"

"No, _Mother's_ planning it, that's what I said," Roger sounded annoyed. "It's for you really."

"Me?" Doofenshmirtz nearly dropped the phone. Him? Was he hearing right? "Me?" he asked again somewhat lamely.

"Yes!" Roger said exasperatedly. "Yes, for you."

"Why?"

"Well, that's gonna be a surprise. Actually, your shouldn't even be knowing about this. But I wanted to tell you because I thought you'd like to know."

Heinz was suspicious. This didn't sound like something his brother would do. "Really?"

"Yes, yes, now listen. I'm suppose to call you tomorrow evening and ask you to meet me at the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park storage building by 7 to speak with me for something. Now listen, _please_ don't ignore me like you usually do and not come. Mother wouldn't be too happy if her own son can't make it to his own party, especially if he was _you_."

The doctor scowled at that but said, "Fine, but just because Mother's actually planning a party for me for once. Do you have any idea why?"

"Nope, not a clue." And with that, Roger hung up. Doof leaned back against the pillows and sighed. To tell the truth, he wasn't too excited about the "party" Mother was planning for him. It didn't seem right. But, as the usual idiot he was, Doofenshmirtz decided to listen to Roger and show up at the party. He wasn't gonna end up not being present at his own party and get Mother into a frenzy.

He lied back into bed and went back to sleep. Outside the window, two glowing eyes were smiling evilly.

_"That's it, Doofenshmirtz. Soon you will be mine..."_

* * *

><p><em>BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE-<em>

"_...Can it, Ferb..._"

Ferb jumped out of bed, startling Perry who was on his lap, and ran to the alarm clock. Phineas sighed in relief when the beeping stopped.

"_Ugh_, I don't feel too well..." He then grimaced and clutched his stomach. "And my stomach hurts. I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'll stay in bed a bit longer. Save me some breakfast for later, would you, Ferb?"

Both Ferb and Perry looked worried. This wasn't something Phineas would do. He must be feeling real bad. But Ferb nodded and blinked leaving- which meant, "OK" and, "I'll get Mum to check on you"- and Perry climbed up into bed to lie next to the redhead and comfort him. Soon, Linda came in and shooed the platypus out, and he went downstairs reluctantly to eat.

Candace was on the phone talking to her BBF Stacy, as usual. Perry went to his food bowl to get a few bites before Major Monogram called him to report.

Perry wasn't too anxious to go back to Doofenshmirtz's today. He was still ashamed about what happened _yesterday_. What he did was the worst thing you could do as an agent. Show what you're really feeling, even if it made you feel better later. It's even worse if you did in front of your nemesis. Then it would be so easy to get under an agent's skin another time, this time on purpose. Doofenshmirtz could do _anything_ to get Perry like that again, even if he didn't know why the platypus was feeling like that, and then maybe even be able to defeat him for once. Perry knew he had to deal with his problem fast before that time came, otherwise...

Mom came downstairs with Ferb, both looking worried. Perry perked up, but Candace didn't notice the two. Mom went to the computer and typed something into the search engine. After a minute, she gasped and stood up quickly.

"Candace, hang up please," Linda said urgently. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Mom. Hey, Stacy. I have to go. Mom wants me. See ya." The teen hung up. "What's up?"

"I need you to take care of Phineas and Ferb while I'm at the grocery," she said writing something down on a pad and grabbing her purse. "Phineas has somehow gotten food poisoning, and I need to buy some things for him."

Candace looked shocked. So did Perry. "How the heck did he get food poisoning?"

"I don't know, but I need you and Ferb to take care of Phineas and keep him from getting dehydrated. Don't give him any dairy products, solid foods, caffeine drinks, or sports drinks. Keep giving him fluids whenever he needs them and help him to the bathroom if he has to go. I'll be right back." Linda left, closing the door.

Candace and Ferb went upstairs quickly to check on Phineas, Perry following close behind. He was worried sick for his owner. Food poisoning could be really dangerous, while sometimes, lasting only a little while. He hoped Phineas would be strong enough to get better soon, though he probably would anyway. He was a strong kid. He wasn't weak.

Perry's watch suddenly beeped. He sighed and reluctantly stepped away from Phineas' room. He went to the bathroom and closed the door before uncovering his watch.

"Ah, Agent P, there you are," Major Monogram appeared on screen. "For your mission... Actually, Dr. Doofenshmirtz emailed us earlier saying he wasn't going to do any evil today. He was rambling something about a party, his mother, and something about you not feeling well yesterday. Do you know what he's talking about, Agent P?"

Perry shook his head a bit too quickly, feeling heat come to his face. Oh dear, why did Doof have to mention _that_?

"Lunatic," Monogram muttered, then said to Perry, "Well, as convincing as the email is, we still can't trust him, of course. So we need you to check on him just in case-"

The agent chattered angrily. _'Hey, hey! I have my owner to take of! If Doof said he's not up to anything, he usually right.'_

"I'm sorry, Agent P, but you have to. As I just said, he can't be trusted. Now get going and-" The major suddenly froze. Then he looked confused and shook his head. "Eh... Actually, why don't you just stay home today?"

It was Perry's turn to look confused. Monogram blinked, looking like he was trying to make up his mind. "Yes, just go home today, Perry the Platypus," he said in a more monotone voice. "If Doofenshmirtz said he isn't doing anything today, he's probably telling the truth. Goodbye, Perry the Platypus, hope you get better, whatever." And with that, the screen went black.

At HQ, The major shook his head again and blinked. "What just happened?" he asked Carl, who shrugged.

Back at the Flynn/Fletcher's, Perry was startled at Monogram's sudden change of mind. What the heck just happened?

_"Goodbye, Perry the Platypus, hope you get better, whatever."_ Wait, Monogram barely called Perry by that name, and especially not two times in a row. And he thought Monogram dropped the subject of Perry not feeling well already.

Doofenshmirtz just _had_ to have something to do with this.

But Perry wasn't going to bother finding out. He had Phineas to take care of, and he trusted Doofenshmirtz when he said he wasn't doing evil today. He was usually right anyway, except when Perry goes to check on him. That's when something happens, and it twists Doof right back to evil. Well, Perry wasn't going to interfere today.

_'I have a sick owner to take care of_,' he thought going back to Phineas' room and lying on the bed next to Phineas.

* * *

><p>It was half-past 6 by the time Doofenshmirtz had finished getting dressed and stood in front of the mirror in dress pants, a black turtleneck, and his signature lab coat, though much cleaner and free of rips and tears at the seams.<p>

"Hmm..." He stared thoughtfully at his reflection before shrugging nonchalantly. "It is _Mother_ hosting the party, and it is for _me_. My party, my rules." The doctor grinned maliciously before grabbing his keys off the kitchen table and running out the door.

It didn't take too long to get to the amusement park. Doof drove into the deserted parking lot. It was almost dark by then, and there was little light left in the sky. The lot held a eerie, unsettling air to it, and it gave Doof the bajootles. He had expected to see at least _some_ sort of life here. Instead, it looked as if no one had been here for a long time.

_'Well, maybe that's what they wanted me to think_,' Doof thought making sure to lock the car door before setting out. _'After all, who would be such a naco-head as to leaving their vehicles out in plain sight? Hello, it is a _surprise_ party.'_

The doctor soon found the old storage building and peered in. It was dark and also had a perturbing disturbance to it. Doofenshmirtz hesitated before stepping inside. He could barely tell this could be a surprise party. He thought his mother and whoever helped her did a good job at keeping it secret, even if he was standing in the very room the occasion was to be held. He certainly felt nervous and disturbed, and a strange feeling he wasn't suppose to be here.

"H-hello?" No one answered. "Roger? Are you there?" Again nothing.

"Oh, come on, Roger, I'm right here," Doof said now annoyed and placed his hands on his hips. "Now where's that surprise party you told me about?"

"Surpriiiiise." The low sing-songy voice made the hairs on his neck stick straight up. Before he could move, much less turn around, a hand clamped over his mouth, and someone grabbed his arms and pulled them tight behind him. The doctor struggled and attempted to step on the invisible man's feet, but was delivered a blow to his head in result. He was a bit dazzled and fell limp, but strained to stay away from unconsciousness. The large and strong figure dragged the scrawny scientist outside. Another person soon joined him and helped the first tie Doof's legs and hands to the back. A blindfold was tied to his head, a gag was stuffed in his mouth, and someone hauled him up by the waist and carried him to a black van now parked beside his DEI truck, all done in a quick manner. Doofenshmirtz struggled again and tried to spit out the gag, but someone conked him on the head again, much harder than before, and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaand this is the version i'm using! *confetti rains down everywhere*<br>OKOKOK! Finally, i got the whole second chapter down. Fhew, man that was hard to get everything down while being at my friend's house for a few days, Opera messing me up a lot, and me being the curious cat and trying out a few features that makes me shut down things without saving. T_T Let's just say i had a long week.

Well, this just got interesting. Someone wants Doofenshmirtz for something and goes far enough to get Roger involved and kidnap the doof. And no, not in that way, you perverts :P No matter how the dude in the window sounded like, it's not what you think. The only gayness in this fanfic is DoofXPerry, unless i get a call from a certain panda... 8)  
>I think i might've gotten the story off track a little with Phineas and Ferb's scenes, i dunno, but i had to make a reason for Perry to object going to Doofenshmirtz's. And i just love torturing Phineas as much as Perry and Doof, probably because i don't like him as much as Ferb. Phin gets too much attention T_T<p>

Yay, thanks for all the reviews and faves on both this version and the last. I'm still surprised at how far this is going. This was suppose to be a junky story, something i might've taken off after i find something better. And better yet, two of my favorite FF authors have read this and either faved it and/or reviewed it ^^ Thank you, people, and Hersheys to everyone! *throws bags to everyone* I apologize for the long AN at the end, but whatever, right? It's at the end of the chap so no one has to read it :) I'm out, PEACE, YA HOMIES!


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own P&F, that's my moto :P**

**88888888888888888888888888**

_"Right, boss, this the dumbass you want?"_

_"Hmm, yes. This is him. Did anyone see you?"_

_"Nope. He took care of it. He contacted the duck-beaver thing and lettim know he wouldn't be home today, 'cause he was going to his momma's party *snicker*."_

_"WHAT?! He told the agent what he was doing?! Do you know what this means?!"_

_"Uhhh..."_

_"Of course you don't, you dumbass. This will ruin everything! When he doesn't hear from him, that animal might become suspicious and try to investigate! *Sigh*. Just up the security around his cell and keep an eye out for the agent."_

_"Yeah, boss."_

_"And as for you, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, we will have much fun when you wake up... muuuuch fun..."_

**~dream sequence~**

10-year-old Heinz Doofenshmirtz fiddled with a device he made and stared out the window. It was summer in Gimmelstump, and his mother and his brother, Roger were out picking Dookleberries. Vater Doofenshmirtz was downstairs in one of his bad moods. Heinz didn't dare go anywhere near him for fear of spending the night outside, with all the scary creature in the woods.

The boy sighed and slumped in his seat. He left his tool box downstairs, and again, he didn't dare go down there. Vater hated his older son's talent for science, and science itself, and he would punish little Heinz severely if he even mentioned science. He was now in a bad mood enough without without having Heinz and his 'useless hobby' on his mind. No, Heinz was going to stay upstairs until he knew his Vater was out of the house.

Suddenly, Heinz heard a shout of surprise.

_"Ficken! Was ist das? Das Keine-"_

The ground shook as Vater Doofenshmirtz stormed up the stairs. The little boy cowered against the window as he came storming in. He shoved Heinz's tool box in his face and started yelling at him in German. Apparently, Vater Doofenshmirtz had tripped over the tool box and nearly 'broke his neck'. Heinz knew he had upset his Vater greatly, and he knew he was going to pay for it.

Vater then yelled something about living with a selfish brat and raised a fist. Heinz covered his face and waited for the blow.

But it never came.

Heinz forced an eye open. There was Vater, literally frozen in mid punch. Little Heinz stared in amazement. A girl next to him cleared her throat and and waved. "Hi, Heinz."

The boy jumped in surprise before he grinned widely. "Serina!"

"Yup, that's me." Heinz leapt down and hugged her. He asked, "But what happened to Vater?"

"Oh, I just paused him." She held up a blue remote. "Cool, huh? They gave this to me yesterday. It's a remote that controls people. Watch this!"

Serina moved the tool box out of Vater Doofenshmirtz's reach and pressed the rewind button. Suddenly Vater Doofenshmirtz started doing everything he recently did backwards and stomped down the stairs. Serina and Heinz ran after him and found him in the living room at the time just before he found the tool box. Serina pressed play and and grabbed Heinz and hid behind the front door. Vater started his walk to the kitchen again, but this time, since there was no tool box in the way, he kept walking without interuption, and reached the kitchen without tripping over a thing.

Heinz gasped in amazment. "Wow!"

"Awesome, right?" Serina grinned as she closed the front door. Her light blue eyes had an excited gleam. "Now, are you ready to have some fun?"

Heinz nodded. Serina took his hand and they ran to the village.

After a whole day of eating, playing in the woods (nothing harmed them when Serina was around), annoying the hell outta the neighbors next door, and keeping away from Vater Doofenshmirtz, the duo were sitting on thick branches in one of the larger trees at the edge of the village, watching the sky turn pink and the sun start to set.

It wasn't until then, while talking, that Heinz voiced the question that had bothered him ever since he first met Serina, when she had saved him from the Dookleberry Bats on his birthday.

"Serina?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, why are you here?"

The teen flicked an imaginary piece of dirt off her jeans before saying, "What do you mean? I'm here to protect you. You said so yourself. I'm your guardian angel, see?" She stood up and unfolded her wings behind her. The angelical wings stretched out, then settled on her shoulders in a more comfortable position. They were about the length of of two grown man's arms -with the hands included- and they had always fascinated and scared Heinz.

He tore his eyes from the wings bobbing lazily behind Serina. "But why? Why are you my guardian angel? I'm just a worthless little schnitzel, just like Vater says," he mumbled, staring at his dangling feet in shame.

Serina looked furious as she bent down to give the German boy a small hug. "No, a schnitzel is a dinner. Veal. Basically food. You're not food. You're a sweet, smart, brilliant little Knabe." She gave a squeeze and Heinz smiled a little. But he noticed Serina was avoiding the question. He shook off the arms.

"But why are you here? Am I the only one with a guardian angel? Why can't anyone else see you? Are everyone else's guardian angels invisible, too?"

Serina looked very nervous. She wrung her hands replying, "Well, Heinz... I will say this: No, you're not the only one with a guardian angel, just the only one here in Gimmelstump. And yes, we're all invisible to the naked eye. Usually. But please, understand that everything else is strictly classified. You can't know anything else."

"Why?"

The girl huffed. "Heinz, please! I'm not allowed to talk unless they want me to. Now, no more questions about me, kid. Capisce?"

He nodded reluctantly. They both sat there quietly, watching the setting sun. Heinz soon found his gaze setting on his guardian angel. Her blue eyes looked sad and tired for once. Her long brown messy hair was waist length down her back in a unusual hairstyle, but it was the attire that had always baffled the kid. She wore a lime, long sleeved shirt with a X pattern and blue pants which she called jeans. She also wore these strange looking shoes called "Sneakers with no laces," Serina had told him. "You'll see them everywhere in the future, trust me", which was returned with a "You've been to the future?!"

Serina had first spoken English when they first met, but when she found out Heinz couldn't understand her, she switch to German. She said she was American, and that was why her German was not very clear. He could tell she was American, too, by the way she acted, and by the way she talked from time to time.

Serina was a strange girl. Yet, Heinz felt much closer to her than anyone in his family. Serina was kind, funny, not ugly, and she was his only friend. He hoped she would stay forever.

Suddenly, Serina bolted upright, eyes wide and head tilted as if listening for something. Heinz sat up, asking, "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

Serina listened a little more, looking angrier by the second, before yelling, "HEY! That's not fair! I only get 20 seconds to explain to him all that?! You coulda warned me, like, 2 HOURS AGO!"

"What? What's going on?"

Serina held up a finger and strained to hear more before saying to 'nothing', "Fine, gimmie a minute, maybe 2, then I'll leave.

The boy looked upset as he stood up too. "You're leaving? Now? Will I see you again?"

Serina let out a sigh before saying, Yes, I'm leaving very soon, and I need you to do something for me while I'm gone. Can you listen?" Heinz nodded. "In your future, when you're about, say 47, you'll be kidnapped by a boy who wants something from you for very bad intentions. Your nemesis will try to rescue you. What I need you to do is this: ignore any and all pride and embarrassment you're gonna get and let him help you escape. Then find Able, who's gonna live twenty floors beneath your apartment. Take your nemesis with you, he will help you a lot. Then just listen to Able. He will explain everything else."

Heinz stared, stunned and confused, at his guardian angel with a slight open mouth. All he could say was, "I'll have a nemesis?"

Serina had to chuckle. "Yeah, long story." She stared down at him long and hard, smile fading instantly. She knelt down to give him a hug. "Oh, Heinz, I'll miss you," she whispered combing her fingers through the boy's messy brown hair on the boy's head and squeezing him tighter. "Please promise me you won't give up on life. Don't let anyone bring you down. Please be the same Heinz Doofenshmirtz when I come back again one day."

"I-I promise," Heinz whispered a reply, hugging her back tightly. "When will you be back?" He had a horrible feeling about what she would say.

Serina hesitated as she let go, but answered, "I, I won't be back for awhile. You need to take care of yourself as if I'm there helping you forward."

Suddenly, a bright spotlight from the dark sky shined down onto the grass next to the tree. Heinz then panicked and clung to Serina's leg.

"Please don't go! You can't! I'll be alone!" he cried out trying to pull her away from the bright light.

Serina looked pained as she gently unattached the boy from her and walked to the edge of the branch. She turned back for a second to look at a distressed Heinz. Her blue eyes shone with with tears as she said softly, "Oh, Heinz. You'll never be alone."

She jumped and spread her wings to catch her fall and beat them to fly up to the spotlight. Heinz had to cover her eyes as the light grew brighter. He was sure he heard her shout, "See you later, Heinz!" before everything went black.

**88888888888888888888888888**

**And that's it. wow, i'm tired. I start school tomorrow, and it feels like summer had just started T_T Now i have just started a small obsession with Lilo and Stitch, especially Stitch, and it's already school time :( Oh well. If anything sounds weird closer to the end, it's because i'm watching Stitch! the anime at the same time. It's okaaaay, i guess, but i like Lilo and Stitch together better ^_^ Aloha, cousins!**


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! INFO ABOUT MY FICS AND XMAS SPECIAL!**_

Hey, guys. I feel really bad about leaving you off of both my fics. So i'm here to give you an update on how everything's going, just so you know before Xmas.

SL Ch 4 is on its way, have it all written down. Just need to type it up on Word and get it through proofreading and it'll be ready.

TD is on hiatus. I wish it wasn't and i apologise greatly, but i have a writer's block on it. I'm still not giving up on it though, don't you all worry :)

As for the XMAS Special, you guys will wanna kill me, and i won't blame you, but i haven't been able to get much done with it. I won't give any excuses 'cause i'm tired of them, and i'm sure you are too. But i will say one thing. Rise of the Guardians has been a big part in it. I saw the movie online one day just cause i was curious, it didn't look all that great to me at first, and i fell in love with it 3 'Specialy Jack ^-^

Anywho, the X.S. first chap is almost done. Yeah. The first chap T_T I really hope you guys all forgive me, especially those of you who got their hopes up for this. I swear, i will get at least the first chap by the 24th or 25th. I swear it on the River Styx (gosh, did i spell that right? cookie to those who got the reference :) ). So, what i'll do is get as much done as possible tonight and really early tomorrow (winter break! W00T!).Then i'll be gone for the weekend and get home day before 24th. I'll spend every free minute online on the fic that day, then either post it really late 24 or really early 25. That's the plan, anyway. Oh, and if i get it done earlier than expected, i'll maybe try to get SL updated as an extra gift. How'd you like that? Please don't get your hopes up too high, though. I said maybe. Though i will still try :)

OK, so that's it. I'm sosoSO SORRY for letting any of you all down! I understand if anyone is mad at me! Flame me if you wish. Maybe it'll get me off my lazy butt more XD Keep checking my profile for any updates on stories and so. Merry Early Christmas!

~DarkDemonGirl1985~


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: **Roadkill, but true.**

* * *

><p>Everything came back with a bang.<p>

The now 4-year-old 'evil' scientist woke up with a start, gasping for breath. A blinding white made him quickly shut his eyes tight again. He laid there, trying to regain his breath and a relatively normal heartbeat.

_Serina... How..._

Heinz was shell-shocked. How did he ever forget her? He had no recollection of her in his thoughts after that night. He remembered coming home all those years ago in a wreck, flopping on his bed crying and then falling asleep. After that... nothing. He couldn't remember. It was like she never existed. It must have been a memory he dreamt. But why now did he recall her? She was the best memory of his childhood! Why hadn't he told Perry the Platypus about her? Many questions were forming a tornado of confusion in the doctor's brain.

_Oh well,_ he thought, pushing the questions to the back of his mind for now. _I should get up. I probably slept in, and Perry the Platypus might've been waiting for God knows ho- Who the heck turned on the lights!?_

Doofenshmirtz attempted to lift a hand to shield his face but they were being held down by restraints, tight metal cuffs. Recent memories flooded in rapidly and he suddenly lifted his head sharply, his eyes now adjusting to the light. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a dark room. His arms and legs had been shackled to a cold metal table. A gray, low ceiling lamp was glaring down on him showing that he was wearing everything but his lab coat. Doof felt bare, cold, and somewhat unsafe without it. He shivered.

"OK, so I've been kidnapped and knocked out, shackled to a table in a dark room maybe in the middle of nowhere, had my beloved lab coat taken away, and they couldn't even afford anytime to install a heater in here," Doofenshmirtz griped. "What's up with that? Oh, I'll bet Roger had _everything_ to do with this. I didn't see _anything_ in that warehouse. Wait 'till I get out of this..." He trailed off hearing footsteps outside the room.

"-want to use my _new club_ on him... spill some _blood_..."

Doofenshmirtz gulped hearing those words and shrank back in his restraints. Whoever said that didn't sound too fond of him at all.

"No! We need him first. You won't touch him unless he tries to escape. Or needs some persuasion..." The doors opened and two men walked in. One looked like a body-guard in a black suit and had indeed a wooden club in his grasp. He was wearing a permanent scowl on his face and he was looking eagerly at Doofenshmirtz as if looking for the best place to pummel him.

The other person was completely different. First, he looked much happier than the guard, a little too much for Doofenshmirtz's liking. Second, he didn't even look old enough to be a man really. He looked as if he just turned 20 years old, and 20 wasn't manhood in the doctor's eyes; really 30 was. Third, he was wearing a white suit that reminded Doofenshmirtz of the movie The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit. And he was more tan and Spanish looking than his pale American guard. Lastly, he was also looking at the doctor acquisitively, but he had suspicion that it was for a different reason altogether. And he didn't like it.

"Ah, Dr. Doofenshmirtz_, _you are awake," the boy (not 30!) said eagerly in indeed a spanish accent. "Perfect timing, _sí sí __perfecto_. Or have you been awake for some time now?"

Doof answered, "actually, I just came to. But who are you, where am I, and what do you want with me?" he inquired.

"Oh, Doofenshmirtz, you must remember _me_."

"Sorry, you don't ring a bell."

"My memory eraser potion must be performing properly then."

"_Memory eraser?_"**_ Say whah?!_**

In answer to Doofenshmirtz's stunned expression, the boy simply shrugged nonchalantly. "I had to make sure you wouldn't recall me in certain memories, no? It took a lot of visits to get you here. Visits to you, your family, friends, dates, enemies, people you only pass by everyday. Am I forgetting someone?" He scratched his chin in thought while Doofenshmirtz stared at him in complete confusion.

He then snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes. Your nemesis, Perry the Platypus. He was probably the most difficult to even catch, much more restrain and erase his memories. You see, he already knew about me after he caught me kidnapping your charming daughter to get more information of you." He sighed rather wistfully then continued, ignoring the doctor's angry "_Hey_!"

"We had to be more careful now that Agent P was on our tail. We couldn't have him blab to his agency about us. So we arranged a midnight... petnapping for the platypus at night, while he was at his host family's home. He put up a good fight I must say, somehow not waking the residents of the house, but of course my superior ninjas of about twenty were too much for him. We had Agent P brought to our secret society here where you are now.

"Yet, that platypus would just keep slipping through my fingers, escaping from every cell just to be caught again and again and brought right back to a new one. I could never get to him in time to force the memory eraser down his throat! Ugh, he was like that annoying _jején_ that you can't get rid of, _que le molesta a ningún extremo_!" The kid paused, shaking in anger, before taking a deep breath and smiling more optimistically.

"But, of course I, Rodrigo Rivera Martinez, got out the, well, bug bait and put it to good use.

" 'What was _the_ weakness of Perry the Platypus?' I asked myself. Everything and everyone has a weakness. If you know your enemy's weakness, you can use it have absolute control over them. As for Perry the Platypus's weakness, that was easy to find out. _His family. _Everyone he loves and likes. He can't bear to see them in any danger. He would do _anything_ for them. All I had to do was threaten him with a little accident with two certain boys he loves the most and he gave in almost at once. It was really all too easy, no?"

"Huh. actually I never stopped to think that Perry the Platypus might have a _family_-"

"Of course you didn't because you are an incompetent fool. As I was saying: the agent let us wipe his memories of us with the promise of keeping his family out of this whole thing. Regrettably I don't intend to break any promises. Buuut, I am sure there are plenty of ways to keep that platypus under control." At this, he gave Doofenshmirtz a smile that made him gulp again.

"So," Rodrigo continued. "Doctor Doofenshmirtz. Do you know exactly how special you are?"

* * *

><p>Outside, some floors above, stood an old drafty brick church. With sections of the roof caved in, and the broken stain glass windows, and one of the great wooden doors at the entrance busted through, no one wanted to go there any Sunday. And it was more out of the country so no one had ever wanted to repair it to its old glory. It sitting there alone for the past twenty years made it already stamped on as haunted. Sometimes if you were to walk by the church, which few do, you might see a glimpse of a dark large silhouette in one of the broken windows. That made it haunted, because when ever someone tried to look in to see who it was, no one would be visible for miles. So they tend to not stay long, then return home to make up some scary fake tale of it.<p>

Therefore, it was the perfect place for a secret society.

A dark shadow peered through one of the windows. No one was there, as usual. The shadow disappeared, disappointed. He was anticipating the moment he finds that agent snooping around. Then it wouldn't be so boring in there.

Another figure in the bushes waited for the shadow to duck before sneaking through the back door of the old church.

* * *

><p>"Um, what?"<p>

"Oh, I'm not messing with you, Doofenshmirtz. You are much more special than you think."

"How?" Doof asked suspiciously.

"How long has it been since you saw your dear friend Serina?"

Doofenshmirtz didn't say anything. Rodrigo smiled more.

"Yes, it's been a long time. Would you like to see her again? You can do that, you know."

The doctor was angry. "Is this some kind of sick joke? I swear, if Roger put you up to this-"

"Oh, Roger doesn't even know you're here. He thinks you've been, well, put away."

"What?!" Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened in shock.

"He did not mean it that way," Rodrigo added smirking at his reaction. "See, he had reason to believe that you were dangerous, even if you didn't think so. Look at what ruckus you make at DEI every day, all the time. There are always neighbors calling in complaints about the ceiling blowing up or all the noise above their floor. It's always the noise."

"Well, I'm an evil scientist, duh!" Doofenshmirtz defended. "I'm suppose to cause discomfort and noise. Lots of noise! I don't see why Roger is bothered by all that now. I've been evil for a while, you know."

Rodrigo sat on a metal chair that seemed to come out of nowhere and folded his hands. "Oh, the mayor had been concerned for a while. It was just everything would resume to normal the next day, so he ignored it for a while. Only when you took that trip to the second dimension and brought back all those robots did he put those concerns under consideration"

He was suddenly cut off by a slight noise, a small bang, in the air vents above. Only he heard it so both Doofenshmirtz and the body-guard looked at him curiously. Rodrigo looked up warily. Everything was silent.

Then he stood up and picked up the chair, carrying it to underneath where he was sure he heard the noise. He started talking again as he stepped up on it. "Yes, the second dimension. You went there with those two boys and_ Agent P_."

Suddenly his hand shot up and with supernatural-like strength and speed, ripped down a fraction of the air vent and tipped it over. Out slid Agent P into his waiting arms.

Rodrigo climbed down from the chair with his arms around Perry's neck in a headlock, nearly cutting off his air supply. Perry tried to fight back, but this mysterious kid seemed pretty strong for his appearance. He inwardly cursed himself for letting himself be caught so easily.

"Perry the Platypus!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz seeing him being forced on a table like his own. He was actually rather relieved to see the platypus. With his help, he could escape this sociopath.

"Now that that is over with." Rodrigo clasped his hands together and gave a glaring Perry a smile. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, so nice of you to join us. I was rather hoping you wouldn't, but I guess it can't be helped. In that case, since you are here and will be disposed of anyway after I deal with the doctor, you might as well listen in to uncover a little more about your nemesis before you _never see him again_."

Perry just shot him a dirty glare and attempted to escape the metal cuffing him down. Unlike the last time he was shackled down, the cuffs were definitely fit to keep down smaller animals.

Rodrigo signaled to the guard behind him and he pulled out a cart with a small contraption on it next to Doofenshmirtz. He took out a helmet with buckles and cords connected to the contraption out from behind it proceeded to fasten it on Doofenshmirtz's head.

"What's this?"

"Ignore it for a moment so I can tell you some important history." Rodrigo stood next to the small machine and flipped a small switch. It started making a whirring noise. "Now, while it's warming up..." He leaned over the doctor. "You remember when Serina told you that she was your guardian angel? Well, that was half a lie."

Perry looked baffled and Doofenshmirtz responded furiously, "Of course it's not! She saved me from falling off that cliff, I saw her wings! What the heck are you talking about?!"

Rodrigo answered, "I took a rather interesting study in a book I found a month ago. It was hidden in a log in one of the oldest trees left in existence. Lucky for me, in was near my summer home in England. It was an old journal owned by Able Bwiiscap, who had recorded a extraordinary find in.

"You know that little voice in the back of your mind that tells you right from wrong most people ignore? That's your conscious."

"I know _that_-!"

"But do you know that other little voice in your head that's... well, not exactly you? It sometimes tells you right from wrong, but it somewhat acts like another person entirely, having it's own opinion that's not always yours. Another being inside you. Yet it can understand all your feelings, your whole life, what you've done, everything about you. Do you know _that_ little voice?"

"Um..."

"Of course you don't realise it yet, but you do. Able had discovered everybody has one. And some people have their voices living _outside of their mind_. For example: you, Doofenshmirtz. Yours you've named Serina, or she named herself, either one. These voices when outside the mind gain a solid body of their own. They are all called _Vox_, meaning 'voice' in Latin. Now, some had joined together in a flock thousands of years ago, _Vox_ that had somehow survived after their humans had died. Somehow that's possible, but I do not know how yet.

"Their flock was named the _Evangels_ because of their wings and angelic-like appearance. So far, only one _Vox _has become a member that still has her human alive. That would be Serina. Now, what I find so interesting about you of all people is that your _Vox_ was able to at all. You have to have a dead human to join, no exception. But, somehow, she flew right up to them and was accepted with no problem. Why did they let her _in_? What was so special about _you_?" Rodrigo peered closely at Doofenshmirtz, curiosity written all over his face.

The doctor was just trying to take it everything in. Though, somehow he did believe it. It somehow made sence to him. He wondered if Serina was with the _Evangels_ right then.

A loud _**BEEP!** _cut the awkward (well, awkward for Doof) stare from Rodrigo. The boy eagerly turned to the machine and pressed a button on it that revealed a much bigger one on the other side. "Well, Doofenshmirtz, we'll find out why with this."

"Again, what is it?" Doof pressed straining to see the machine, Perry doing the same.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Rodrigo was about to push the big ominous button when he heard growling and turned to see Perry fruitlessly attempting to squeeze his hands through the bars holding him down.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about you, Agent P" Rodrigo went to the agent's side and pulled out a red remote with another big menacing button from a hidden pocket in his suit. "Now do _you_ remember me?"

Perry looked suspicious but he shook his head slowly.

"Would you like a little help?" Before Perry could do anything, Rodrigo pressed the large evil button. "I think I can be of assistance."

The room seemed to hold its breath. Perry prepared to fight off anybody or anything despite being strapped down, but nothing happened.

"Um, was something suppose to happen?" Doofenshmirtz's voice rang out.

"Oh, it won't be occurring out here," Rodrigo said moving back to the doctor's side. "Remember when I said the memory eraser was a _potion_?"

Doofenshmirtz thought for a moment. _A potion... a potion... so..._ His eyes suddenly widened at a possibility.

His expression worried Perry. He tried not to show it, but he was sure he didn't look calm, cool, and collected anymore. What was going to happen to him?

That was when the tiny gnawing he felt deep in his stomach a minute ago became quickly worse.

It was something small. So small that he barely felt it before. That was why he didn't notice it at first. But it was definitely something to register now.

Perry grit his teeth as a sudden cramping pain flared through his body, from his stomach, to his chest, to his head. It was the kind of pain that made you want to curl up in a ball to make it stop, but being shackled too tightly he could only contract and shut his eyes tightly. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He felt hot and cold at the same time. His stomach churned and nausea began infecting him, becoming worse and worse by the second as he tried to hold it down. Pain surged up through his stomach. His body jerked and the platypus let out a quiet whimper. Whatever was inside of him wanted to come out, however scared he was to let it. But it hurt so much. Now the sharp pains were happening at a more rapid pace. He trembled in agony, but all that he would let himself do was whimper despite how much it hurt. He would absolutely not cry out.

"What do you think, Doofenshmirtz? Pretty evil, no?" Perry heard. Rodrigo's voice sounded farther away, and he fought to keep conscious. "I wanted a little torture out of whoever wanted a remedy to my potion. Agent P got to be the first test subject. The outcome's innominate; even I don't know what will happen. I would like to see how it ends. Wonder if he'll still be alive?"

Calescent burning pain coursed through Perry making him jerk even more violently and finally letting out a high-pitched yelp. His stomach lurched. He felt it coming up and he couldn't hold it down any longer. He turned away to heave onto the ground next to him. It was disgusting. Grayish goo splattered down that burned like acid in his mouth. He kept going until he was only dry heaving, then let his head drop back on the table breathing heavily.

_Oh, god. Sweet relief, _he though nearly hysterical. The pain was gone, though Perry felt very sore and very, very weak. He trembled and opened his eyes a slit. Still too bright. He wanted to lie there and drift off in peace, but he had to get out of there and help Doofenshmirtz escaped Rodrigo...

That's when the memories came flooding in.

"And that's how the remedy works." Rodrigo looked a little disappointed if anything.

Doofenshmirtz was still in shock by what he had just seen. "Wh-what? Wait, Perry the Platypus isn't going to die, is he?" he asked with more worry than he wanted, a pang of guilt hitting his heart.

"Ah, no, sadly. I don't think so. That seemed more mild than I hoped."

_More mild?! The heck?!_ Doof thoughts were also in shock, if that made any sence.

"I think it's less life threatening on animals. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes." He held a finger over the _other_ life-threatening button. "Here we go-"

Another distraction whooped him in the face, and it was in the shape of a webbed foot.

Rodrigo was sprawled out on the floor, stunned for once, looking at an infuriated and still nearly hysterical Agent P.

"Wh-What?!" he stammered. "But how?! You were half-dead, and I strapped you too tightly t-"

Perry held up a hand-held laser rod (kinda like a light saber from Star Wars, ya know?) and pointed to the table. The bars had been clearly seared clean off.

"Well, that looks obvious enough, but I still don't know how you could reach your fedora in the first pl-" Rodrigo was given another punch to the nose cutting him off. His face turned beet red.

"MO! Get that platypus!" The bodyguard, who had gotten bored a long time ago and had used his knife to clean his nails -not that it did any good-, threw the knife to one side, grabbed his club, and charged at Perry, yelling barbarously. Perry only gave him a 'seriously?' look before easily dodging him and jumped up to slap his tail against the back of his head, causing him to fall smack against the wall.

Rodrigo knew he was in trouble and made a grab for the sinister button, but Perry got there first, smashing the machine against the floor. It started powering down.

"NOOO!" Rodrigo wailed in disbelief. He saw Perry freeing Doofenshmirtz and his eyes blazed in furry.

Doofenshmirtz climbed off the table, glad to be free of those shackles. "Wow, that feels much better. Thank you, Perry the Platypus."

Perry only nodded in reply and headed behind Doofenshmirtz to the door.

**"_Oh no you__ don't!_"**

Doof whirled around to see Rodrigo's arms around Perry's neck lift him up, choking him fast. Perry frantically tried to kick and push him away, but even with the skirmish earlier, he was still weak. He couldn't breath and his face was turning purple quickly.

Rodrigo looked a bit insane as he shouted, "No, no, you are not going anywhere! If you ever want to see Agent P live another day, I suggest you get back on that counter!"

The doctor's eyes darted from Perry to Rodrigo and he put his hands up, taking a step forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Roberto, you don't have to take it _this_ far-"

"Doofenshmirtz! Are you even _listening_ to yourself?!" the kid yelled, squeezing the platypus's neck to emphasise so that it made his eyes bulge out. "You call yourself evil! HA! You think there's a good evil and a bad evil! HA! There's only one kind of evil, Doofenshmirtz, and you're certainly not it!"

"What, yes I-" Doof tried to argue, but Rodrigo cut him off again.

"No, if you were 'evil', you wouldn't need help! If you were 'evil', you wouldn't be here in the first place. If you were_ truly 'EVIL'_, you wouldn't be _best friends_ with your _nemesis_!" Rodrigo laughed cruelly and squeezed Perry all the more so that he saw blurred edges in his vision. "This is your final test, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. If you are really and truly evil, leave right now and ignore me strangling your nemesis. Your enemy, whom you should hate and want nothing to do with. Who gets in your way all the time and whom you should want _dead_. Decide."

Doof looked wide-eyed from Rodrigo to Perry the Platypus and suddenly everything started to sink in. He had to choose between evil and his nemesis. And this time he couldn't have both. How was he suppose to choose? He was evil, he should be able to escape without needing any help.

But what about Perry? How could he just leave him there to die? Perry was his _nemesis_. Did Romeo not understand that? Yes, he did understand. And he thought having a personal enemy and a regular schedule wasn't evil enough. Though, now that Doof thought about it, it really wasn't that evil if you haven't already destroyed your nemesis...

But the agent was also his friend. Best friend. He hated to admit it, but it was true. How horrible it was, to have your enemy be your best friend. How _could_ he be evil? if he saves _the good guy_?

The platypus's face made Doofenshmirtz even more torn. Perry was scared. He could see it pretty clearly, to his surprise. But why wouldn't he? He was seconds away from death, and the evil scientist had to decide his fate. He was probably sure Doofenshmirtz would want him to die. But what was he suppose to _do_? Evil had become his life. Would he really ruin all that work to keep Perry alive? Would he?

_"In your future, when you're about, say 47, you'll be kidnapped by a boy who wants something from you for very bad intentions. Your nemesis will try to rescue you. What I need you to do is this: ignore any and all pride and embarrassment you're gonna get and let him help you escape."_

He remembered what Serina had told him a long time ago. Should he listen to her?

...

Well, she _was_ his guardian angel. He had to trust her. No, it wasn't blind trust. No, what Rover said about her didn't make him doubt everything he knew about her. Much.

Perry blinked before closing his eyes and falling limp, slipping into unconsciousness. The doctor's own eyes widened. Then narrowed angrily. _Not on my watch._

"Oh, well." Rodrigo glanced at the limp platypus in his arms. "Guess your decision's been made up for you, heh."

Doofenshmirtz immediately ran forward and with a swipe of his leg knocked the boy's legs out from underneath. Rodrigo yelled in surprise and lost his grip on Perry. Doofenshmirtz quickly grabbed him before Rodrigo could regain it.

"No," he said to a seething boy on the floor, "it hasn't, in fact."

"You're making a big mistake, Doofenshmirtz!" Rodrigo screamed after him as he dashed past the still out-cold guard and ran out the door.

It was empty in the long corridor. That was fine with Doof. What the problem was: There were no doors as far as he could see, and that was pretty far. All he could do was keep going. Hopefully, there would be an exit somewhere. Doofenshmirtz glanced down at the platypus in his arms. He was still out. His chest was only just rising up and down, so he was alive. But barely.

After a whole lot of running later, Doofenshmirtz came to a doorway into the dark. He really didn't want to go into a dark and ominous place, but given the circumstances, he didn't really have a choice now, did he?

He suddenly heard loud footsteps and shouting and he started running again.

"No choice indeed," he muttered exasperated.

Before he realised it, he came to the edge of a deep pit. He wobbled, nearly falling over the edge, and gulped at the rattlesnakes below who were somehow giving him the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Where to go, where to go..." Doofenshmirtz looked for another way out. All he could see were the group of guards coming towards him. "Come on, why now?"

He looked up and saw a high ledge on the other side of the pit that led to a door marked with a big **EXIT** sign. "Beautiful. How am I going to get up there?"

He suddenly heard a quiet chatter and he looked down. Perry was weakly reaching for his fedora.

"Perry the Platypus?" How the heck did he recover so fast? He was nearly choked to death!

The agent nodded before attempted to lift a grappling hook out from inside his fedora.

"Oh, that'll work." Doofenshmirtz took it and placed the hat back on Perry's head. Then he aimed at the ledge on the other side and fired. They were lifted off the ground just as the guard in front of the group made a grab for Doof's foot. Luckly, he missed.

The doctor landed on the ledge, narrowly missing the edge, which broke off and crumbled down into the pit, conking a rattlesnake on the head. Doofenshmirtz sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Perry nodded again in agreement. He looked up at Doofenshmirtz who was sticking his tongue out immaturely at the angry guards bellow. Perry realised the position he was in and he flushed a little. It didn't help that he liked it, too.

"**Perry the Platypus!**" Rodrigo shoved over a guard positively outraged. He pointed at the two above him. "You will regret the day you _ever_ involved yourself in any of my business! I will ensure, when I find your family, they will receive _every single strike_ a hundred times over that you have _ever_ given me!"

Perry's heart nearly stopped. He remembered the deal Rodrigo had made with him. Now it had been broken.

"**They will suffer! They will all suffer because of _you_!**"

_How dare he!_ Fury boiled up in Agent P until he was blinded by it. _How dare he threaten my family! _Perry struggled to jump out of Doof's arms and give Rodrigo a piece of his mind. But either he was still weak or Doofenshmirtz suddenly gained superstrength for he held him down pretty well as he jerked open the **EXIT** door. He could still hear the boy yelling some inappropriate words as they escaped through the door and out into the starry night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. A whoppin' 4,848 words, not including the AU and Disclaimer. That's the longest chap i've ever written in my life! O_o Well, it's done and i feel horrible. Yup. I finally got sick. My family caught it last week, everyone but me and my brother. Now everyone else is fine and i'm the only one sick. And next week's school! AHH! 0o0 I need to get better quick!<strong>

**Anyways, this is chap 4. Lots of Rodrigo in this (and rambling T_T Sorry if you think he talks too much. Not my favorite chap.) Actually, before i was going to creat a character of my own to play (one) of the bad guys in this fic. But after seeing Minor Monogram, i kinda fell in love with Rodrigo. He's the smartest and vilest villan in Phineas and Ferb in my opinion, next to Evil Carl, of course. Why not use him for this? And this is what came up. Tada! :D So, now that i looked back at the first chapter, i think it may need to be written yet again. I still cringe seeing it, and i want to fix it so i can at least read it without cringing. I won't rewrite the whole thing, just probably mostly the beginning of chap 1 and do some fix-ups to 2 and 3, nothing too big. You probably won't need to reread 2 and 3. I'd like for you to at least read the beginning of 1, or all if you prefer. I really do apologise for doing this again, but i think the chapters aren't sounding right together, like a different person is doing each chapter. Is it just me? I'll rewrite 1 and then i won't touch it again. Pinky swear :)**

**One more thing i'd like to ask you all. Xmas Day, i submitted a chapter of my P&F Xmas fic. I only got two reviews (thx Dallimater and randomfanfictioner01 btw :) ). Would y'all read it and give me some good reviews about the vote i mention in the AU at the end? It would help the story a lot :) Also, just a thought, but do any of you think i should put this story on hold till next Xmas? Seeing this, my brother said people might not wanna read a Xmas fic after Xmas, and i might get more attention if i hold it till next year. What do you all think? Should i hold it till next year? Or can you not wait and want me to finish it now? I really don't mind either way, i'm not sick of Xmas yet XP And i could get a whole year to finish it before next December. So review there and tell me your thoughts. They will be greatly appreciated :)**

**Happy New Year! Gosh, it's 2013 allready! 0_0**


	6. SERINA PICTURE UP!

I repeat, Serina picture up!

My sister Love (nickname) drew a bunch of Perry and Doof doodles over winter break and she just posted the page last night on Tumblr. Including some first doodles of Serina! Not colored yet, though i am changing the colors i mentioned before in ch 3. Instead of just a lime shirt, it will be a lime and purple (Doof's purple) shirt. Everything shaded darker on her shirt is purple, and the parts not shaded are lime. Check out the picture here: perville. tumblr post /39996810073/ including-serina-pic (without the spaces) Hope u guys like :) (yes, we have a Tumblr :) follow?)


End file.
